ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva Came into the Open
Out of quarantine at last, Clark took Kara into Metropolis to see the sights and have a good time. During that time, Ratchet and the gang decided to have fun at the park. Kiva, who quickly caught up with them, finally has a plan for re-introductions. Piglet: Oh my... What happened to this team? It got...more members now. Kiva: Well, let's just say a lot happened since the second time you guys came to help them. Rabbit: Well, I guess that explains it. Winnie the Pooh: Is there any chance to find some honey while we're here? Kiva: Pooh... Rabbit: How come you'll be thinking of food in a time like this? Tigger: Guys, look! There's this "Genis" guy. - While hiding still, Genis is playing frisbee with Raine. Piglet: Who's that with him? Kiva: That's Raine, Genis' older sister. From what I understand, she came to Earth because Genis went missing a while back. It turns out Genis wasn't far behind from her. Rabbit: They are in Ratchet's team too? Kiva: Yep, and some others too. Others, like Quorra and Zack, are in the starship more likely. Tigger: The name Quorra does sound familiar.. Kiva: Really? Rabbit: Yeah, she went with Sam Flynn the last time we saw her. Kiva: Wow.. Well, from what Reia told me, Ratchet worked tirelessly to get Quorra into the team, but it wasn't easy. He had to upgrade the starship with Quorra's code and program. Tigger: Did they get a copy of Quorra's disk? Kiva: Yeah. Last I heard, they had two. The other one is for Karai's conscience. Piglet: Whoa... That's a smart move. Rabbit: I'll say, Piglet. At least, Karai won't have to attack us in this universe. Kiva: That's true. Anyway, do you want to meet them? Rabbit: Not just yet. I think we should meet the gang together, instead of one at a time. Much less of a hassle. Kiva: Okay then. - Elsewhere, within Metropolis... Kara: I'm so glad to be out of quarantine, I can't tell you. Don't get me wrong, I like the Fortress of Solitude. But you have to admit, it is a little boring. Metropolis is much more my style. This is the life I want, Kal. Uh... I mean, Clark. Clark: You've got plenty of time to decide. Reia: That's true, Clark. Kara, I know Metropolis is a perfect spot for you, but what do you really want? Kara: That's easy. I wanna know everything there is to know about being an Earth girl. Where do we start? Clark: I have a pretty good idea. Come on. - Clark decided to do some shopping with Kara and Reia. Kara is going crazy about clothing, shoes and outfits the stores are showing. Reia, however, is more interested of a gift for Kiva, for everything she has done. As far as helping her gathering the Dragon Balls, taking down Omega Shenron and saving Sonja from the Clash of Prophecies. Maybe even before Reia joined the team. Kara: Oh, my gosh. That was so much fun. I'm going to love being an Earth girl. Clark: You've certainly got the shopping part down. Kara: Did you find something you like, Reia? Reia: No. Work kept me busy, so I didn't have time for it. Kara: Yet, you got something. Reia: Oh. That's for a friend of mine. It's to say "thank you". Kara: That's nice. Hey. Are you hungry? I'm starving. - A short while later, Clark, Kara and Reia get some hot dogs from a hot dog stand. At that moment, Kara begin to question. Kara: They're not really made out of..? Clark: No. Reia: It's safe to eat, Kara. It's not contagious. - Kara chewed on a hot dog with a positive response. Kara: That's so good. - Reia then chewed on a hot dog as well. Reia: (Huh.. Of all the food on Earth, this is probably the most decent.) Clark: Well, that's it. Shopping, junk food. I'd say you're a bona fide Earth girl. Kara: Reia, you seem quiet. Reia: Well, I am a silent type. Kara: Silent, but deadly. You're so cool, gal. Reia: Oh.. Thanks. - A few hours past and night decended upon Metropolis, the group visited the park where another offer is going to be called. Category:Scenes